


Unexpected Pleasures

by Spike_1790



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, POV First Person, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spike_1790/pseuds/Spike_1790
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike’s POV. An interruption goes better than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Pleasures

It’s not every day that Xander Harris bursts into my crypt. In fact, the whole gang have been coming over less and less. Which suits me just fine- weren’t really friends anyway. ‘Cept for Dawn. She comes over some times. Brings me blood, too. It’s nice of her.  
   
So yeah, Harris comes into me crypt. I was watching TV. Well, I was watching TV and jerking off. Harris gives me this look like he’s never seen another bloke’s knob before. The ad break comes on the telly before he has a chance to notice what I was wanking to. If he knew I watched ballet he would make my unlife living hell. I was watching Rupert Pennefather in Swan Lake. Bloke’s gorgeous. Great legs, arse, and, be honest, whose groin doesn’t look good in lycra (don’t answer that- my mind went places it should never have gone. Don’t know if I can ever look the watcher in the eyes again)? And it makes me think of back home. Back in England.  
   
I wanted to be a dancer. _What?_ Lots of boys did ballet back then. All the boys in my class aimed to be the next great Danseur Noble, like that Russian bloke we read about in the papers. Say a word and I’ll rip your throat out. Anyways, it didn’t happen for me. I broke my collar bone the week before I was meant to be trying out for some company or another. Didn’t bother going back after that.  
   
Right, that was a bit off topic. Harris is in my crypt, staring at my cock. I want to turn the telly off, before the adverts are done. I want to finish what I started. Maybe Harris will do both for me. So I tell him, “Turn the telly off and get on ya knees, whelp.” And he bloody well does it. Swallows my cock like that’s exactly what he came here for. He’s got my balls cupped in one hand and the other is undoing his belt. God, it feels good. Can smell his arousal now, thick and cloying and so bloody good...  
   
This isn’t gunna last very long. Ah, fuck! He’s clamped his fingers round the base of my cock so I can’t cum. Little bastard… _Oh Christ!_ He’s got his tongue under my foreskin. He’s just running his tongue round and round the head of my cock. Feels bloody amazing. Can hear him tossing off too. I might be talking, but if I am it’s just a stream of nonsense. He’s moaning round my dick. He must be as close as I am.  
   
If he lets the pressure off the base of my cock I’ll cum. Don’t wanna do that til he’s there with me. _FUCKING HELL!_ He’s deep-throating me. Never had this done by a human before. Dru used to do it when she was imagining I was Angelus, and Harmony tried it once. Neither compare to this. If his mouth is this hot, just imagine how his arse would feel…  
   
And that’s when he lets go of my cock. I cum with a roar at the same time as he moans his completion round my prick. I think he swallowed it all. Fucking beautiful little bitch swallowed my cum. I can hear myself panting. He’s panting too. I drag him up onto my lap, and we sit there for a while, me nuzzling his neck, him close to sleep.  
   
I stand up, careful not to break this… this _whatever it is_ that’s made him come to me. I try to find a way to get him to the lower level of the crypt an’ into my bed. So he can _sleep!_ I’m not that much of a pervert that I’d fuck the slayer’s white knight while he’s sleeping.  
   
I can tell there’s no way of getting him down the ladder without one of us breaking bones. Besides, it’s a bit cold and I’d quite like to get my cock back in my trousers before Harris laughs at me. Cold is no man’s friend. Not that I’ve got anything to be ashamed of- I’m well hung, I am. So’s he for that matter, now I can see it.  
   
I put Harris down. He leans on my shoulder while I put us both away. He takes the hint when I guide him towards the ladder. I’ll let him get some sleep, then I’ll walk him home. Wonder what he came over for in the first place? Guess it doesn’t matter. He’s asleep on my bed after giving me possibly the best blowjob of my life.  
   
I wonder if I can get him to wear lycra for me…?


End file.
